The New Girl
by Gothic-Angel2
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts from America...What will happen Read adn find out R&R peleas...
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1

By Gothic-Angel & Shadow- Black-Storms

Its Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, you know word spreads through the school like a wild fire in the forest! And the word is that there is a new girl will be coming, and that she isn't going to be starting her 1st but 6th year. Mysterious huh? They say she is coming from America, from a school called Idyvonya. Her name is Sara-Ann. All the guys are going out of their minds over what she will look like. But Harry's not worried about that , he and Hermione have been going out since 5th year, but Ron is still interested to know what she looks like.

Two days have gone by and there hasn't been any sign of the new girl. One the third day pro. McGonagll announces at dinner that there will be a new student arriving from America and should be there any minute. She calls, "Sara-Ann Blaze please step up to the stool and take a seat." Sara-Ann slowly makes her way up from the back of the hall. All eyes on her. There were gasps of surprise. She had Blond hair that looked like it was on fire, with yellow, orange and red streaks with black tips. Her eyes were blazing ice blue with a hint of purple at t he center. Sara-Ann didn't have any robes on but she wore black half top, black tiny mini skirt, with matching fishnet stockings, knee high boots, fishnet gloves. She had a piercing on all the way up her ears, her bellybutton, and nose. She had really heavy black make-up on. 

" Sara-Ann I per say?" " Ya that's me lets get this over and done with I have a date waiting for me at the gate." Students and teachers mouth's drop open in amazement. " Oh and I am not wearing those gaudy black robes that just isn't me sweetheart." " I will not tolerate that attitude towards me or at this school and you will not be going out do you hear me young lady!?!?" " Ya and who in the hell is going to fucking stop me?" "Me!" "And what Army sweetie?" "Sit on the stool now !" "Ya ya ya" Sara-Ann sits down, pro. McGonagll places the hat on her head. "Interesting, very interesting. You have a great mind. Scary at some points , but great. Lets place you in…. SLTHERIN!" The hat voice echoed through the Great Hall…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R&R pleazzz this is our first fic.. Send all even flames. We only own Sara-Ann and no one else. The rest are J,K, Rowlings. We hope you like it. We want at least 5 reviews before we update so pleazz review it.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Sara-Ann jumps off the stool and heads out of the Great Hall. Pro. McGonagll grabs her by the arm. Sara-Ann turns around flips pro. McGonagll onto her back and says, " Never, I repeat NEVER touch me again!" She turns and walks off. The Great Hall is in silence. Pro. McGonagll is sent to the hospital wing.

After dinner the teachers hold a meeting, in Albus's office, on what they are going to do with Sara-Ann, and who is going to deal with her tonight. They turn to look at pro. Snape. "oh alright I'll wait for her." He they headed for the front entrance.

When Sara-Ann returned pro. Snape scared the hell out of her by saying from the shadows, "Detention, for being out after hours and me and you are going to have a little talk about the rules here!" She turned around and kicked the shit out of him before realizing it was a professor. "Don't fucking scare me like that asshole!" "Don't you dare take that tome or words like that with me girl," Snape spate. "My office NOW!"

After falling asleep during Snape's lecture he finally sends her off to bed, telling her she will server her detention tomorrow evening after dinner. (She gets her own rooms because of her harmful behavior and anger.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He He He He we are evil for making you wait (mwahahahaha). More R&R will get you another Chapie. 


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

She woke up at 4am and ,since she was asleep during the lecture Snape gave her she didn't hear about the dress code, decided to fashionize her robes. She raised her hands and cast, "holeosinrobose," (she is a mage and doesn't need a wand to cast spells and all that good stuff) and holes appeared in the robes reveling flesh. She cast another spell, "Changeocoloro," and her robes now had the colors: purple, blue, black, red, neon green, orange, and yellow. The colors only showed when her robes moved though.

Around 6am she started putting on her make-up. Dark black eye shadow with hints of glitter. Blood red lipstick with glitter. Eyeliner so black it looked like a black hole, and black fingernail polish on her long elegant nails. On her pinkie and thumb (all this applies to both hands) she had on plain silver rings, middle fingers she has a skull ring and on top of those more plain silver rings. On the fingers next to the middle fingers are snake rings and onto of those are more plain silver rings. Then she puts in all her body piercings.

At 7:30am she went down to breakfast but doesn't eat anything and just stares at the people coming into the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Find out what happens after breakfast. R&R so we can get new chapies up. : P


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

When the first bell rings she goes to her first class. Herbology with Hufflepuff.

Since Idyvonya didn't have Herbology she was SOL. Sara-Ann was partnered with Susan Bones. They were replanting man-eating-plants. Sara-Ann ducked when their plant went out of control. It bit off the tip of Susan's nose. She was immediately sent to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said she would have to regrow her nose and it would take at least 4 hours.

Her next Class was History of Magic with Ravenclaw. Since the teacher for that class retired Dumbledore took over. She fell asleep three times while he was talking and didn't take any notes. When Dumbledore finally saw what she was wearing he rolled h is eyes and shook his head.

She then has Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor. Since there was only one seat left between Harry and Ron, Hermione was on the other side of Harry, she had to sit there. Ron and Harry started scooting away from her. Pro. Dufkin told them, " Stop clowning around boys its not like she bites!" Sara-Ann turned and smiled at then revealing two slightly pointed k-9 teeth. It freaked Harry and Ron out even more! "Ron. Ron! What is she the devil or something?" " No just evil." They had a pop quiz, so they really didn't do to much. As Sara-Ann was moving back to take her quiz up, blank because she fell asleep doing it, she hit both Harry and Ron with her elbows on purpose! ( They wouldn't stop talking and keep waking her up.) She was annoyed with them. Sara-Ann smiled and walked up to the desk and turned in her quiz. "Evil that one I am tellin ya," Ron whispered. Hermione scowled at him and Harry for poking fun at her. "I don't see anything wrong with her besides the fact that she body slammed a few teachers and has an anger problem." "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Ron and Harry Said together. The bell wrung for lunch then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R&R pezzzz to see what happens at lunch… very Mysterious….

And we spelt one of the authors names wrong its Shadows-Black-Storm. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 

As soon as Sara-Ann walks into the Great Hall she is cornered by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. She looks at them with an evil glint in her eyes. " I saw your performance in class. Loved the look of horror on Potter and Weasley's faces," Draco sneered. Sara-Ann looked at him, "Then you are going to be amazed by this." She kneed him in the groin, punched Crabbe in the face, and kicked Goyle in the stomach. She smiled sweetly and walked off.

Harry and Ron were laughing their heads off with the rest of the student body. Sara-Ann looked at Hermione who nodded, scooted Harry down and made room for her to sit down with them. The students and teachers stared in shock. Sara-Anna and Hermione started talking, suddenly Hermione was laughing and Sara-Ann was smiling. Hermione nodded as she got up. Sara-Ann walked past the teachers table muttering something under her breath. They all watcher her leave. Hermione looked up at the teachers table and busted out laughing again. Soon everyone was laughing and pointing at the teachers. All the male teachers were in dresses, heels, wigs, and make-up, and the female teachers had bald heads and beards. All the teachers ran out of the Hall mortified. The bell wrung and everyone headed for the last class of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He he he he… R&R pezzzz. :p 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wrote at 4:30 am so it might sound weird because we are out are minds with lack of sleep. I know the last couple of chapters sucked but we don't care we are having fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the bell range Sara-Ann headed for her last class of the day. Hermione hurried up to her. "what class do you have next ?" "Snape. I think your friends are afraid of me, I will see you in class." Hermione nodded and joined Harry and Ron. 

As she was about to sit down Snape called her up to his desk. She sighed and walked up. "Sit down and don't move from this chair until I say so!" Snape dangerously said. Sara-Ann sat down, crossed her legs, looked at him in the eyes, and smiled. Snape narrowed his eyes and turned to give the class their assignment for the day.

While his back was turned Sara-Ann said a quick chant. Her eyes glowed a bright purple then went back to normal. Harry was the only one who saw this while he was adding ingredients to his potion. Instead of putting bats eyes in he put toad's tongue. His potion turned a dull orange and started to bubble. Slowly everyone's head turned towards him, Harry's eyes widened. He dove under the desk next to his as his caldron exploded.

"50 pts. From Gryffindor! Potter clean up this mess and you have detention. Snape turned around and sat at his desk. Sara-Ann giggled. "Do you find that amusing Miss Blaze? TWO weeks detention!" She narrowed her eyes, then stared straight ahead.

Snape stood up and walked around his desk and gave everyone their homework. He saw that some of the brats were smothering their laughter. He narrowed his eyes , turned to the blackboard, and made it a mirror. He gasped at what he saw. His hair was a ghastly shade of pink and spiked every which way. He had a nose ring with a chain leading from it to his ear. Snape quickly went for his wand and did a counter-charm and he looked like himself again. "Everyone OUT! NOW! And your homework is due beginning of n3ext class!" Everyone rushed out.

Sara-Ann was leaving when Snape grabbed her arm and dragged her to his office. -Oh no I am in for it now- she thought .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what did ya think…. R&R pezzz : p 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this chapter may be boring, but I was bored during History, English, and Computer class. If you don't like its fine with us… we don't care…we are just having fun making up this story… so if you want RR if not no big deal. Hope you like this Chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sara-Ann sat there in front of Snape she was getting a little worried. To break the silence with him just staring a hole into her she said, "I think you looked good in pink hair and a nose ring dad." "One, you know I am not your father, I am your uncle. Two, my brother would be turning in his grave if he saw what you did to the teachers at lunch, your mother would be too. Three, I don't need any help in what I look like in front of the student body! Do I make myself clear Say?!" "Yes sir. Why cant I call you dad? You're the only one I have had/known since I was three months old." "Yes yes I know. Can you at least try and concentrate on the lessons you learned in anger management class, and control your temper?" She smiled evilly, "Now why would I want to go and do that. It would be boring around here if I did." Snape shook his head and said, "You have detention for two months. Everyday you will come in and start on the task I give you to do. I will not be letting you get away with anything just because we are family." "I know and I never expected you to." "Your detention starts tonight after dinner, be here at seven if you are late I will tack on another weeks worth of detention! Got it!? Good. Well, just don't sit there and stare at me. GO!" She giggled as she left the room. But before the door closed Snape heard, "your cute when you are mad," and more giggles. Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head then yelled, "POTTER GET IN HERE NOW!"

Harry walked in slowly. "Potter you three weeks detention starting tonight after dinner. Be here at 7:30 or another weeks detention! Now leave!" "Yes sir," Harry said as he walked out of the room. He got his things and went on up to the common room then to dinner. On his way up he passed Sara-Ann on the steps. He moved all the way over to the other side of the stairs, she scared the shit out of him. Sara-Ann sat on the steps thinking -This two month detention is going to be horrid. I know exactly what he is going to make me do. I hate mixing his potions. All the ones he makes me do smell like rotten eggs. S.O.B-

As Sara-Ann made her way into the Great hall she stopped dead. There where two guys being sorted into houses. As the hat went on over one it yelled, "SLTHERIN." About 5 minutes after the second one sat down and the hat was placed on his head it also yelled, "SLTHERIN." Sara-Ann narrowed her eyes then screamed at the top of her lungs and went running towards one of the guys. One was 5'9", brown hair and eyes and muscular, his name was Mike Green. The other was 6'1", black hair, blue eyes, and also muscular, his name was Jason Black. Both transferred from Indyvonya.

All eyes turned to Sara-Ann as she was running up between the tables. She threw out her hand grabbed one of the pies on the table and threw it at Jason. "That is for not seeing me off," and she hurled it at him. Jason ducked and Mike was hit in the face. Mike wiped his face off and reached for the glass of pumpkin juice and dumped it on Jason's head. "That is not for seeing her off," he said. Jason grabbed another pie and threw it at Sara-Ann. "That was for not telling me you where leaving!" "I did to tell you! Remember we where at Mikes' house down in the basement watching _TOP GUN_." "Oh ya. How did I forget that Mike?" He turned and glared at Mike. "I don't know man. I didn't do anything to you." All of a sudden Jason laughs. "Say do you still have that tattoo on your inner right thigh or did you do a disappearing spell?" "You know damn well its still there Jason. You're the one who put it on me, and made it so I couldn't take it off! Now I am going to be in trouble Jason, thank you very much.!" With that Sara-Ann turned and headed back down to her room, Jason and mike follow yelling back, "Hey Snape did you ever find the spiders that Say took from you? No? Oh well, then I wont tell you where they are then. It was pretty clever of her to put them where she did." Snape Stood up, "Where did she put those spiders!?! I want an answer NOW!" They both laugh and say at the same time, "look up the next time you are in the shower." Then both of them left to go find Sara-Ann.

Everyone's mouth was hanging open they quickly closed them and didn't say a word as Snape stormed out of the Great Hall after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked this Chapter.. I know it may be boring, but like I said I got bored during classes. R&R peezzz we appreciate your comments good or bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

"S.O.B.! Where the hell did she go Mike?" "I don't know." "Boys follow me now!" Snape Growled. -How in the hell did I get these three together. I thought with Say talking to Granger she would settle down. But no these two come. The three of them are going to be worse then the Weasley twins. I am going to be issuing a lot of detention to them.- "Sit down in those chairs and don't move! Say get in here now!" Sara-Ann slowly walked into the office. She sighed and sat in a chair. -Now I am really in big fucking trouble. S.O.B.- "What did you do to those spiders Say?!" "They are glued to the ceiling in your shower." "You glued them to the ceiling! OMG! And for what did you suspect, when I did actually look up, would happen.?" "Well when you see that they make you would have been scared and came out screaming." "And what do they make?!" "Not telling you. You have to find out for yourself." "Fine, and your detention just went up to 5 weeks. Now for you two behave or it will go badly for you." " Yes sir." Mike and Jason said in unison. "Say your detention starts tomorrow night instead of tonight got it. Good. Now get to bed!!" With that they all went to bed.

Around midnight there was a soft knock on Jason and Mike's door. (They get there own room because they are violent too, and Say is Sara-Ann if you didn't happen to catch that.) Jason laughed and opened the door. "I was wondering when you would get here." " Well, you try and get past bionic eyes." (Snape is bionic eyes.) "I see your point. So are we once again going to reign terror into the lives of the people at school?" "Hell yes! We start right after my detention. That gives us two months and five weeks to plan."

After an hours worth of discussing Sara-Ann went to bed. Jason and Mike started to think of pranks to pull, then went to bed as well. -This is going to be a hell of a lot of fun- All three thought before drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short and stupid but we had to end the day somewhere so we let Shadows friend finish it off. Review please and tell what kind of pranks you would like to see them pull. We will take all into consideration edit and add on to or just leave them alone if there go and put them in. We know it seemed like Sara-Ann and Hermione were going to be friends at first but decided it wouldn't be very fun. SO we invented her friends Jason and Mike. We hope you like this one. We probably wont update for a while and the title might change we are still thinking up a better title. And there might be some romance but we aren't sure who they are going to be yet so we put that just incase. And its rated R for later chapters. Well we will try and make it more funny and hope you like the later chapters that will be coming up sometime..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
